


Tossing and Turning

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is tossing and turning every single night, leaving much too much time to write in his journal about how he feels about Jim.  Jim finds out, but not by reading Blair’s journal.  Comedy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing and Turning

Tossing and Turning  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is tossing and turning every single night, leaving much too much time to write in his journal about how he feels about Jim. Jim finds out, but not by reading Blair’s journal. Comedy ensues.   
Warning: Mild Language  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 542

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tossingandturning_zpsfd7qqsvz.jpg.html)

Lately, Blair couldn’t stop thinking about Jim long enough to sleep. Instead he continued to toss and turn all night long until his alarm went off in the morning. Instead of sleeping, Blair was spending a lot of time writing in his journal. In that journal, he wrote what he wanted Jim to do to him every single night and it wasn’t rated PG. Blair wanted Jim to lick him from head to toe and that was the tame part of his writings.

Jim knew that something was going on with Blair, but wasn’t sure what. Blair was grouchy, almost like he wasn’t sleeping and Jim was tired of Blair taking it out on him. Jim decided to listen that night and see what he could hear. After four hours of listening, all he could say was Blair sure had a lot to write about. That’s what he was doing, writing. Jim was somewhat confused. 

The next morning, Blair came out grouchy as usual and snarled something about breakfast not being ready and went in to take a shower. Jim would have laughed if it didn’t piss him off so much. Blair was actually acting a little like Jim. Jim had a ‘Freaky Friday’ moment since he wanted to get to the heart of the matter and talk to Blair about it. Yup, ‘Freaky Friday’, for sure.

*

Blair had been grumpy for a month now and wished he could talk to Jim about it, but there was no way. So instead he continued to write in his journal and get less and less sleep each night.  
That morning, he fell asleep writing in his journal and Jim knocked on the door at 7:00 in the morning and asked, “Chief, did you need to get up today?”

Blair stormed out of his room and grabbed a cup of coffee and stared at Jim. “What?”

“You want me to fuck you?” Jim asked out of the blue.

“Oh my God, you’re reading my journal now?” Blair was blushing big time. 

Jim was trying not to laugh. “No, you’re wearing it on your forehead.”

“I’m wearing what on my forehead?” Blair asked. 

“It says on your forehead, ‘I wish Jim would fuck me’. Go look in the mirror,” Jim suggested. 

Blair rushed to the bathroom and all Jim could hear was, “Holy fucking shit.”

Blair finally came walking out with his forehead washed off and said, “I’ll move out tonight.”

Jim grabbed Blair and kissed him soundly. “You’ll be moving-but not out, just up.”

“You want me too?”

“Duh. We’re both idiots,” Jim admitted. 

“Can we call in sick? Get my things moved upstairs, make love and then we could do something wild and crazy like have a nap,” Blair wondered aloud. 

Jim picked up the phone to call them in sick. After all, they might have been idiots, but they weren’t anymore. 

The end


End file.
